ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Monke-Onke
On 10/07/2009, I made the following edit: increased max Im from ~110 to ~116. Today, on Fenrir server, the Fish Ranking Board was published for Monke-Onke, at the Fishing Guild, in Selbina. The winner was 116 Im. There were many others in the One hundred and teens. Unfortunately, I went by this page's listing of ~110 as the max Im, and submitted a fish at 106, thinking that I had a "whopper". Needless to say, I didn't win anything. My 106 tied for 35th place. If you read this, and know of any other fish length or sizes that need adusted on FFXIclopedia, I urge you to create an account and make the necessary edits. It only takes a couple minutes to open a free account. Many thanks, and good fishing! PerditionOfFenrir Friend of mine just got one that was 111Im/553Pz. Updating the weight to reflect this. 14:56, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Bite rate Bite rate on this fish is low. Be prepared to see 1 fish in 10 casts. ~ Completely disagree with catch rate comment above: Was catching these every cast at the lake until I had the required Guild total. ~ I also disagree with this comment about the bite rate. I've been fishing these for a couple of hours a day for a few days for fish ranking and Alchemy skillups and I see these about 50% of the time, sometimes more. No other fish will bite a Shrimp Lure in that lake so just cancel the items and enemies that bite your line and happy fishing! Maletarugilgamesh 15:41, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ~ Playing Devil's advocate: I completely agree. I've been fishing here a few hours for alchemy & fishing skillups with 34 fishing skill, Composite Rod and shrimp lure, and I occasionally go 20 casts without seeing a single one. An average of 1 in 10 casts sounds about right. I've also attempted fishing up ogre eels for the alchemy skill, and must admit to having better luck on those, if any future alchemy skillers are reading this. --Findanniin 23:18, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ----- It depends on moon phase I believe. I have gone to fish them and had not much trouble at all some days, but others I will hardly get a bite. Today, for example, I went seven straight "You didn't catch anything." at lv45 Fishing, Mithran rod, Shrimp Lure, 67% Waning Gibbous in E. Saru. When I did finally get one on the line, I got it to 0% stamina and promptly got "You lost your catch due to lack of skill"...after that, five more "You didn't catch anything." before I got another bite. -- Orubicon 08:01, April 8, 2010 (UTC Composite Rod change I've fished these up before using Composite and Shrimp Lure, but today my "keen angler's senses" tell me it's a Monke-onke, but then I got the message that it's too small to catch with this rod. --Lukiki 22:28, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Guild Points Update: Max Points: 13440 (14,9).--Gowuron (talk) 15:58, September 12, 2017 (UTC)